Carta a alguien especial
by Maria Jor
Summary: SxS. Serena por fin admite sus más profundos sentimientos.


_**Carta a alguien especial.**_

Los personajes no me pertenecen son de la gran Naoko Takeuchi, en cambio la historia si es de mi autoria.

Un OS en homenaje a esta hermosa pareja.

Querida Estrella:

Esta carta es especialmente para ti, aunque temo que nunca la recibirás. Quizás por eso me atrevo a escribirte temerosamente estas líneas.

¿Sabes? Hoy creo que vi una estrella fugaz, o quizás sólo la imaginé, pero se veía tan hermosa, e instantáneamente pensé en ti. Adivina que fue lo primero y único que en ese momento se cruzó por mi mente: ojala no te hubieras ido…

Esta noche las estrellas brillan intensamente, es una hermosa noche, cualquiera estaría alegre con un espectáculo así. Pero yo no, yo solo puedo mirar hacia la luna y sentir una profunda desolación.

El otro día escuche aquella canción, esa misma que hace mucho cantabas ¿la recuerdas? Hoy la volví a escuchar. Esa canción que tanto me resuena a ti. Y no pudiendo evitarlo unas lágrimas corrieron por mis mejillas. Ese sentimiento se hace presente algunas veces, y me entristece, no te lo voy a negar. Pero ¿sabes que es lo peor de todo? que me recuerda lo tonta que fui…

Ante situaciones así, uno suele pensar muchas cosas, que fue por algo, fue el destino, algo fue, algo quiso que te conociera. Pero ese no era el momento, yo me encontraba al lado de otra persona y solo sentía por ti amistad, mientras tú me amabas en silencio. Estas últimas palabras resuenan en mi cabeza. Se me vienen varias imágenes a la mente, sobre todo los momentos que compartimos, como olvidarlos ¿no?

Ahora que lo pienso... ¡no, no quiero olvidarlos! Repitiéndome estas palabras volví a pensar en ti, y fue allí cuando se quiso dibujar en mi rostro una sonrisa. Si estoy sonriendo, porque el solo hecho de recordarte me provoca eso. Pero en ese preciso momento aquella sonrisa se esfuma y el recuerdo de que ya no estás vuelve a aparecer. Te fuiste hace mucho tiempo, lejos, muy lejos de mí.

¡Qué tonta fui! Como no pude ver lo que tenia frente a mis ojos. Creo que solo la distancia logró que me quitara esa venda. Te quería y te quiero. Te quiero como nunca había querido a nadie en la vida. Y por fin lo admitía pero me di cuenta demasiado tarde.

Quizás nunca sepas lo que siento por ti, quizás… Hoy solo me pregunto ¿seguirás sintiendo lo mismo? me gustaría creerlo. A veces me gusta imaginar lo que hubiera pasado… ¿Tú te lo imaginas? Yo a veces sí, y creo que más de la cuenta, no te lo negaré. A veces tengo ese sueño, en el que llega el día en que vuelves y que esta tristeza por no tenerte cerca desaparece.

Sé que solo son sueños y que debo ser realista, pero a veces es inevitable ¿no? Pero imagínalo, ¿qué dirían los demás? ya los estoy oyendo: que eso no está bien, que tu destino está allá y el mío aquí, que no debemos estar juntos… Aunque solo son sueños, me gusta a veces, solo a veces, imaginarlo.

Vuelvo a pensar en esa estrella fugaz, y trato de recordarte. Ya hace tanto que te fuiste que creo que casi no recuerdo tu rostro. Y me siento mal, no deseo perder esa imagen. De vez en cuando, si me esfuerzo un poco, creo que la tengo, esa mirada, esa sonrisa, imposibles de olvidar, o eso quiero creer.

Como deseo volver a tenerte cerca, el sentir como de manera casi disimulada rosabas tu mano junto a la mía, tomándome por sorpresa. Recuerdo que pasábamos horas hablando, la mayoría de las veces de tonterías; bueno quizás para los demás, para nosotros era nuestro mundo. Solo nosotros dos comprendíamos el valor de aquellas palabras.

Debo admitir que tenías un don: lograbas sacarme una sonrisa de la manera menos esperada. Siempre me hacías sonreír. Ahora que lo pienso con detalle, cómo me gustaba tu sonrisa, era hermosa. Me hacía sentir tan segura, me hacía sentir que todo estaría bien, aunque no lo esté en ese momento.

También recuerdo una de las últimas veces que nos vimos, me dijiste que me raptarías, y yo, inocentemente, solo te sonreí. Ahora admito que me hubiera gustado abrazarte en ese momento y que ese mismo abrazo hubiera sido eterno. ¿Te confieso algo? Me hubiera encantado que te quedaras, pero tus obligaciones y las mías no eran las mismas.

Vuelvo a mirar al cielo y me quedo con esos pensamientos. Miro hacia la luna y sé que es ella la única testigo de mis sentimientos. Sólo espero que tú desde donde estés en algún momento, cuando te detengas a observarla, puedas sentir un poquito de todo esto y así podamos compartir juntos en esa imagen, en ese momento, esto, solo eso deseo…


End file.
